A Girl in Library
by Iefe06
Summary: Akashi merupakan mahasiswa sempurna di lingkungan kampusnya sampai ia bertemu dengan sosok gadis yang selalu membaca buku di perpustakaan. Ia merasa bahwa ada suatu hal yang kurang dalam dirinya. (Pair : AkaFem!Kuro/#AKAKUROXYGENCHL02/One-shot)


**A Girl in Library**

 **Disclaimber : Kuroko no Basuke own to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Tema : Cinta Diam-diam, Cinta antara Senpai dan Kouhai, dan Cinta Pandangan Pertama.**

 **Warning : One-shot, Genderbend, University!AU, Boku!Akashi, #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **Pair : Akashi x Fem!Kuroko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Akashi merupakan mahasiswa sempurna di lingkungan kampusnya sampai ia bertemu dengan sosok gadis yang selalu membaca buku di perpustakaan. Ia merasa bahwa ada suatu hal yang kurang dalam dirinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi Seijuurou, nama pria yang terkenal dengan semua kesempurnaan dimiliki olehnya. Tampan, cerdas, terpandang, dan bijaksana. Pria duduk di bangku kuliah jurusan ekonomi semester empat merupakan ketua dari Aliansi Mahasiswa serta kaptain dari klub basket di kampusnya.

Ia memiliki semua kesempurnaan serta bagaikan seorang raja di pandangan orang yang melihatnya.

Tetapi satu hal yang tidak belum ia miliki pada saat ini.

Perasaan cinta kepada seorang wanita, selain sang mendiang ibu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tugas kuliah memaksa dirinya untuk pergi ke perpustakaan tua milik kampusnya. Rasanya ingin sekali melempar gunting kepada dosen dan memerintahnya untuk tidak memberikan tugas _bejad_ seperti ini, tetapi itu bukanlah sosok Akashi yang sempurna untuk menolak mengerjakan tugas seperti ini.

Pandangan kedua manik berwarna merah milik Akashi tertuju ke deretan buku-buku berhubungan dengan mata pelajaran kuliahnya dan ia juga melihat banyak buku tua yang masih bisa dibaca untuk para mahasiswa, walaupun _cover_ pada buku-buku itu sudah usang dan banyak robekkan kecil.

Di sela-sela lubang yang tidak ditutupi oleh buku, dia melihat sosok gadis memiliki rambut _light blue_ yang pendek serta kedua maniknya yang setara dengan warna rambutnya sedang tertuju ke sebuah buku yang sedang ia baca dengan serius.

Gadis itu terlihat mungil dan memiliki hawa keberadaan yang susah dideteksi bagi para awam, menurut Akashi.

Akashi masih saja memandangi gadis itu secara diam-diam sampai ketika gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sekitar, ia langsung kembali fokus mencari buku buat tugas kuliahnya dan segera keluar dari sini untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Jujur saja, Akashi merasa ada yang berbeda dengan gadis itu daripada gadis lainnya. Sudah ketahuan bahwa dia adalah pendiam dan penggemar buku.

Rasanya, pria ini ingin menyapanya di lain waktu jika mereka kembali bertemu di perpustakaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hm? Gadis berambut biru muda di perpustakaan?"

"Iya, apakah kau mengenalnya?"

Teman Akashi berambut hijau dari jurusan kedokteran itu pun terdiam sesaat untuk memikirkan siapa yang dimaksud oleh Akashi dan sesekali melihat raut wajah Akashi yang tidak sabar untuk mendengar jawabannya. "Kau bertemunya di mana?" tanya pria berkacamata itu kepada pria di depannya.

"Perpustakaan," jawabnya dengan singkat dan padat.

Kali ini, pria berkacamata bernama Midorima itu berpikir keras sampai ia baru teringat sesuatu sekian lama ia berpikir, "Oh, aku tahu siapa gadis kau maksud."

Tatapan mata Akashi yang awalnya datar segera menjadi berbinar ketika mendengar penuturan temannya itu, "Siapa dia, Shintarou?"

"Dia adalah mahasiswi jurusan psikologis semester dua sekaligus anggota komunitas perpustakaan, itu saja yang kuketahui dari dirinya," jawab pria berkacamata bernama Midorima Shintarou itu sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Akashi hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan jawaban dari Midorima dan bertanya kembali, "Siapa nama gadis itu?"

"Hm... Kalau tidak salah, Kuroko Tetsuna..." jawab Midorima dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Midorima, hati Akashi merasa puas dan tinggal dirinya untuk mendekati gadis pendiam bernama Kuroko Tetsuna.

Hari ini, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan lagi dan bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu.

Dia harus memasang tekadnya untuk mengajak ngobrolnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seusai pelajaran kuliahnya, dia langsung berjalan menuju perpustakaan dengan berharap bahwa ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan sosok gadis bernama Kuroko Tetsuna itu. Entah mengapa, hatinya menjadi tidak tenang ketika ingin bertemu dengan gadis tersebut.

Akhirnya, dia sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan dan memeriksa apakah perpustakaan tutup atau tidak melalui jendela kaca di sebelah pintu. Di dalam perpustakaan, hanya sedikit pengunjung perpustakaan dan ia mencari-cari sosok gadis itu dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

 _Ah, ada_ , batin Akashi ketika sepasang matanya menangkap sosok yang dicari-cari.

Senyuman senang pun berkembang di bibirnya dan dengan segera, ia masuk ke dalam perpustakaan untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Ketika membuka pintu perpustakaan, udara dingin yang ditimbulkan dari _Air Conditioner_ milik perpustakaan langsung terasa sangat dingin dikarenakan jumlah pengunjung yang begitu sedikit dan mempengaruhi udara di dalam perpustakaan.

Kembali mencari-cari sosok gadis itu untuk menghampirinya, Akashi melihat gadis bernama marga Kuroko itu sedang membaca buku yang berbeda dari kemarin dan sorot matanya juga serius seperti biasa.

Akashi pun langsung berjalan menghampirinya sampai tiba-tiba...

"Kuroko! Ini buku untuk bahan tugas kuliah kita!" seru seorang pemuda berambut coklat kemudaan menghampiri Kuroko yang langsung menoleh ke pemuda itu yang menyodorkan sebuah buku dan menatapnya dengan datar, "Oh, terima kasih, Ogiwara-kun," balasnya sambil menerima buku itu dari pemuda yang dipanggil Ogiwara tersebut.

Saat itu juga, Akashi mengurung niatnya untuk menyapa Kuroko yang sekarang sedang mengobrol bersama Ogiwara entah mengenai topik apa.

"Sialan..." umpatnya, kesal dan memutuskan untuk menyapanya di lain hari.

Sekarang, dia merasa sakit hati dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat tadi.

Ketika Akashi menyapakkan kakinya untuk keluar dari perpustakaan, dia tidak menyadari bahwa Kuroko- gadis itu- menatapnya secara diam-diam dari tadi.

Andai kalau Akashi mengetahui ini, mereka pasti akan mengobrol satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu, Akashi tidak datang lagi ke perpustakaan sejak hari itu di mana ia merasa sakit hati dengan kejadian kemarin yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Niatnya untuk menyapa dan bertemu gadis itu pun sudah tidak ada di pikirannya, memutuskan untuk fokus belajar.

Sebenarnya, hari ini ia ingin ke perpustakaan untuk meminjamkan buku untuk tugas kuliahnya dan semoga ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk menyapa Kuroko merupakan adik kelasnya tersebut.

Ketika dirinya masuk ke dalam perpustakaan...

"Ano, permisi..."

Dengan cepat, Akashi pun menoleh ke asal suara yang terdengar begitu lembut dan pelan, pandangan matanya langsung menoleh ke sosok gadis, Kuroko, yang menjadi pusat perhatiaannya dari kemarin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi dengan ekspresi dinginnya ketika baru pertama kali bertemu dengan seseorang yang baru, walaupun ia sebenarnya menyembunyikan rasa senang dari lubuk hati yang begitu mendalam. Bukan seorang Akashi yang selalu menyembunyikan suatu perasaan menurut mereka tidak begitu penting kepada orang yang belum mereka kenali sama sekali.

Kueoko terdiam sesaat, lalu ia menyodorkan sebuah buku tulis bersampul merah, "Apakah ini milikmu?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi datar terpampang di wajahnya.

Dengan seksama, Akashi memperhatikan buku tulis itu dan ia baru terkejut ketika melihat sebuah sobekkan dari ujung atas buku itu, buku miliknya, gara-gara kecerobohannya.

Sesempurna apapun, dia juga merupakan manusia biasa yang bisa ceroboh dan memang itu bukan _image_ -nya.

"Iya, ini milikku. Kau ketemu di mana?" tanya Akashi sambil memicingkan matanya kepada Kuroko.

"Aku mengemukannya di salah satu meja perpustakaan," jawabnya dengan kalem.

Akashi segera mengambil buku dari tangan Kuroko dan memeriksa buku itu dari luar sampai isinya, dia pun langsung menghela nafas lega ketika kondisi buku itu baik-baik saja di tangan gadis berambut _light blue_ itu.

"Sudah lama tidak melihatmu ke perpustakaan," tutur Kuroko yang sukses membuat Akashi membatu seketika.

Dia menoleh ke adik kelasnya yang masih saja memasang ekspresi datar dan menunggu respon dari Akashi, "Kau merasakan keberadaanku dan tahu aku?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati dan berharap gadis itu tahu mengenainya, karena ia ini adalah orang cukup terkenal seantero kampus dengan sosoknya yang sempurna.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk dengan cepat dan Akashi ingin sorak bahagia, tetapi ia harus menjaga _image_ -nya dan kembali bertanya kepada gadis itu, "Apa yang kau tahu dariku?"

Sejenak untuk berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Akashi dan ia pun memulai menjawab sekaligus menebak dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, "Namamu Akashi Seijuurou?"

"Benar."

"Kau dari jurusan ekonomi?"

"Benar."

"Kau adalah seorang ketua dari Aliansi Mahasiwa?"

"Benar."

"Kau adalah seorang kaptain dari klub basket?"

"Benar."

Lalu gadis itu terdiam dan bingung apa yang ingin ia jawab sampai Akashi bertanya kepadanya, "Itu saja yang kau tahu?" dan gadis itu langsung mengangguk dalam diam.

Terjadi hening sesaat di antara mereka yang membuat Akashi merasa canggung dengan gadis itu.

Sampai ia baru peka akan suatu hal, "Kau tahu dari mana semua itu?" tanya Akashi yang semakin penasaran dengan gadis di depannya itu.

"Gossip teman-temanku."

 _Jawaban yang begitu jujur_ , batin Akashi yang tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

"Maaf, aku harus segera balik untuk bekerja kelompok bersama teman-temanku," pamit Kuroko yang langsung membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan kepada pemuda berambut merah itu dan segera menapakkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan perpustakaan sekaligus Akashi.

"Tu, tunggu!"

"Hm?" Kuroko langsung menoleh ke pemuda itu dengan tatapan bingung.

Akashi merasa tercekat ketika ingin menanyakan hal ini kepada Kuroko yang sedang menunggunya dan ia pun langsung melontarkan pertanyaan itu, "Siapa namamu dan dari mana jurusanmu?"

Terjadi beberapa jeda beberapa menit dan akhirnya, gadis itu tersenyum kecil kepada Akashi, "Kuroko Tetsuna dari jurusan psikologis, salam kena," lalu ia pun langsung berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan dan Akashi yang sedang membatu itu.

Akashi hanya bisa terdiam melihat Kuroko yang tersenyum tadi. Rasanya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang selama ini dilihat selalu memasang ekspresi datar itu tersenyum kepadanya.

Mari kita ulang. Tersenyum kepadanya.

Baru pertama kalinya, ada seorang wanita membuat wajah pria yang begitu sempurna ini memerah.

Tidak, ini bukan _image_ -nya lagi sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu semakin berlalu, suasana kampus sudah mulai merasakan hawa hangat musim semi dan para mahasiswa memulai jalan yang baru di kampus ini.

Gadis berambut pendek dengan warna _light blue_ -nya itu terus berjalan di halaman kampus yang penuh keramaian itu sambil membaca buku dan ia terlihat begitu bebas untuk berjalan tanpa orang yang menyadari hawa keberadaannya tersebut.

"Tetsuna!"

Tetapi ada satu orang yang menyadari hawa keberadaannya.

Ia pun menengok ke belakang dan melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah yang sedang berjalan menujunya, "Kenapa kau tidak menungguku terlebih dahulu, Tetsuna?" tanya Akashi dengan jengkel.

"Maaf, aku kira kau akan telat," jawab Tetsuna, sekenanya.

Dengusan jengkel dari Akashi yang tidak puas dengan jawaban gadis tersebut dan membuat gadis yang berdiri disebelahnya hanya tertawa geli.

"Tetsuna."

"Hm?"

"Sehabis kuliah, apa kau ada acara?"

"Tidak ada."

Senyuman puas pun langsung berkembang di bibir Akashi dan dengan perlahan, tangannya yang besar menggenggam tangan kecil milik gadis tersebut sambil berkata, "Kalau begitu, ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi bersamamu."

Lalu mereka berdua pun berjalan dengan tangan mereka yang masih menggenggam satu sama lain.

Akashi merasa puas dengan dirinya sekarang. Dia telah mendapatkan hati gadis itu sekarang dan mereka sekarang adalah...

... Pasangan kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N Notes**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic yang saya kerjakan seharian untuk #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02 ini dan ide baru muncul di pagi hari. Untung saja, saya masih bisa mengerjakan sebelum sehari deadline pengumpulan karya ini.**

 **Saya juga tak ada niat untuk ikutan, karena tidak ada waktu untuk mengerjakannya dengan numpuknya fic serta cerita lain. Tetapi ide memang selalu muncul di saat tidak terduga dan dengan secepat mungkin, saya mengerjakannya sebisa mungkin. Bisa dibilang, fic ini adalah kembalinya saya menulis di fandom Kurobasu.**

 **Walaupun masih ada kekurangan dalam fic ini, saya senang ada yang berkenan untuk membacanya.**

 **Untuk sekali lagi, terima kasih dan mohon bantuannya.**

 **Dari,**

 **Renka Sukina**


End file.
